


one day

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Category: X1 - Fandom, oneits
Genre: Dongpyocharacterisachild, M/M, maybempreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: Dongpyo parents never wanted him so he was place in adoption center.A young couple in their 20's adopted the 3 year old.He finally gets parents who care about him.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 8





	one day

Dongpyo entered that adoption center when he was 3 after his parents said they didn't want him anymore.  
His parents screamed at him for everything he did because they never wanted him.  
None of his family would keep them.  
When he was dropped off there.  
Dongpyo was scared.  
A few months.  
meanwhile  
A young same sex couple in their 20's are on their way adopt a child.  
Wooseok works from home giving singing lessons.  
Seungyoun works at sport and rec center.  
They were flying from Seoul to Yeongdeok-gun, in the north part of Gyeongsang,South Korea.  
Dongpyo hasn't meet the couple who would be adopting him but he has heard that it would take a long time.  
When they arrived there.  
Dongpyo was sitting down with a suitcase.  
When he first go there his hair was a mess and his clothes smelled funny but now he smelled better and his hair wasn't messy.  
Dongpyo was up to date with all his shots and vaccinations.  
After all the papers were signed, Dongpyo got his stuff and went the rent car with his new parents.  
Dongpyo is a quiet kid so he didn't talk much, he is very smart and a good kid.

The end


End file.
